Mientras cantan las cigarras
by GllMss
Summary: "No siempre se tiene lo que se quiere, ni se quiere lo que se tiene" / Participa en el reto "Palabra al azar" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


Mi gente linda, mi gente bella.

Siempre había querido escribir algo con esta pareja y bueno, al fin me animé a hacerlo. No estoy del todo segura si elegí bien los géneros, pero bueno.

Sin más, el fic.

* * *

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto; la imagen pertenece a su respectivo autor. El texto aquí presentado se escribió y pública con carácter único de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **Aviso:** El siguiente fic participa en el reto _Palabra al azar,_ del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

 **Palabra:** Linterna.

* * *

•

•

•

 **Mientras cantan las cigarras .**

•

•

•

El repentino destello de luz le cegó. Levantó el rostro por inercia, mirando hacia la fuente de luz artificial que le iluminaba en medio de la oscuridad. Cualquiera en su lugar se hubiese cubierto los ojos para intentar ver quien le apuntaba con la linterna, pero Mitsuki no; él se limitó a sonreír con aquella mueca extraña y de apariencia falsa que el Hokage decía, le recordaba al padre de Inoijin.

Entonces la luz se desvió, dejándolo vislumbrar la silueta de su compañera de equipo, que lo miraba como si no debieran estar ahí.

Sarada se sentó a su lado en silencio, dejando la linterna en la mitad de ambos, apuntando al árbol que tenían en frente. Ningún dijo nada; ella por no encontrar las palabras, él por considerarlas innecesarias .

Las cigarras entonaban su canto entre los arbustos y las estrellas titilaban en el cielo despejado. No había luna.

—Chouchou me contó de la chica de Oto, la que toca el arpa —habló Sarada, sabiendo que quizás, aquel no fuese el mejor tema a tratar.

—Rina —dijo su nombre Mitsuki, manteniendo aquella expresión ilegible.

—¿Te gusta?

Mitsuki dudó en contestar y, finalmente, no lo hizo.

Silencio. La cigarras continuaron con su canto, ajenas a los sufrimientos de los hombres.

—Boruto rompió conmigo —soltó la Uchiha de sopetón. —Dijo que necesita pensar qué es lo que realmente quiere.

—No siempre se tiene lo que se quiere, ni se quiere lo que se tiene —filosofó el peliblanco.

—¿Hay algo que quieras que no puedas tener?

Mitsuki le clavó los ojos de serpiente y la línea recta que se fingía sonrisa, se le hizo ligeramente más larga en la comisura de los labios.

El rubor adornó el rostro femenino y el pánico hizo acto de presencia. El frío del invierno pasado se coló en su memoria y el crimen cometido la hizo temblar culpable.

Se puso en pie de golpe lanzando en el proceso la linterna, que rodó libre sobre el pasto.

—Será mejor que vuelva al campamento —balbuceó nerviosa mirando a cualquier lugar que no fuera su interlocutor, antes de dar media vuelta e irse por donde había llegado.

—No me gusta... —habló Mitsuki deteniéndola. —No es Rina quien me gusta. Lo sabes.

Sarada se giró de nuevo hacia él. La luz de la linterna le daba de perfil y la máscara ilegible se había evaporado; la dolorosa resignación se pintaba en el rostro pálido del muchacho y los brillantes ojos de serpiente parecían el cascarón vacío de la piel mudada.

La Uchiha no pudo sino sentir pena y culpa. Desvió los ojos negros y, sin decir más, se marchó definitivamente, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

Mitsuki la vio alejarse, desapareciendo en el bosque. Sólo permaneció ahí, mirando el punto por el su compañera se fuera, sintiendo que la oscuridad se lo tragaba otro poco a cada segundo. Escuchando el cantar de las cigarras, que repentinamente sonaba entristecido.

Respiró profundo y, retomando el control de su cuerpo, levantó la linterna y la apagó.

•

•

•

 **Fin.**

•

•

•

* * *

Y eso es todo.

Realmente espero que la idea se haya entendido y que la referencia del porqué Sarada se siente culpable sea clara. Realmente no espero ganar con este drable, ni siquiera quedar en el podium de ganadores. Siento que a la historia le faltó contexto para tener verdadero impacto, pero en general he quedado satisfecha con el resultado.

En fin. Se aceptan críticas... se suplican críticas. Últimamente me he sentido algo estancada en mi proceso como escritora y las críticas siempre ayudan a mejorar.

Un beso en rojo y Deséenme suerte.


End file.
